freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Foxy
<<>> 'Will there be a nightmare foxy at all' I am actually quite worried about this, the time between the teases has passed yet still no foxy. The most likely awnser is scott making us more hyped ( and before you think foxy is my favourite, Toy Bonnie is my favourite ) Kentrostego32 (talk) 17:15, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :I was wondering as well. Scott's kindly hard to reading sometimes. And he should had updating that two days ago, if we went with 1987's logic - 10 days for Freddy, 9 for Bonnie and 8 for Chica. Pretty sure you got the idea. (Out of all Toy Animatronics, Toy Bonnie is also my favorite because he's rabbit/bunny, which is one of two favorite animals under my category.) FredCat 17:22, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :Looks like Nightmare Foxy has been teased. Kentrostego32 (talk) 23:19, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Indeed, but we don't know if that's his true form or his "Nightmare" form, like his "toy animatronic"... FredCat 00:02, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Why is there a question about why Foxy's headless? Because the purple guy did it?? The ending! Guys, am I right? Dethrone59 (talk) 12:30, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Fredbear and the bite of 87 In the trivia section, it states that Fredbear was the cause of the Bite of 87', but the Easter egg with the tv saying " Fredbear and Friends, 1983", suggests that the bite caused by Fredbear happened in 1983. It is not confirmed that Fredbear caused the bite of 87, so the page should state that it is not confirmed. --EveThePuppet (talk) 01:40, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah... It is also said, that the Fredbear thing that happened in FnaF 4 minigame is the "Multiple simultaneous spring lock failures" -incident that Phone Guy tells you in FnaF 3 Night 4 call. And the Fredbear crushes this kids hole head, not only his frontal lobe... Sorry for bad English :c PupuNikkari (talk) 11:23, June 18, 2016 (UTC)PupuNikkari :Well, this idea is still being highly debated. The wiki staff always chooses to go with the simplest answer when applicable, and since FNaF 4 shows a Bite alongside things like the Girl in the Park, the Mangle toy, etc. The staff just chooses to recognize it as the Bite of '87 and just go with it. Rystent (talk) 9:02, December 14, 2016 (UTC)Rystent : Listen here guys. Fredbear and doxy DID NOT CAUSE the bite of 87. Mangle did. Foxy could not have because in 87 he was in parts and service and Fredbear could not have because the bite of 87 victim survived while the kid fredbear bit died. :And, either way, it's not a Springlock Failure; Fredbear is in Animatronic Mode, not Suit Mode, so the springlocks can't decompress since they aren't compressed in the first place. PBEgaming (talk) 12:41, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Trivia Suggestion Foxy is the only animatronic in the entire series who has always been in a state of disrepair (excluding FNaF3's minigames). Just though that would be good to know. Foxy is not a girl Some people still think he is. NyanKittyKat (talk) 22:00, November 28, 2015 (UTC)NyanKittyKat Foxy in FFPS Someone SERIOUSLY needs to add the fact that he's in custom night. Change Foxy's Occupation I think that Foxy's occupation needs to be changed to something like "Part Time Show" RedSharpie (talk) 16:36, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Ok, so Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, and I think Chica's sounds don't work. I don't know how to fix this.A Coolleg Tem 17:57, January 27, 2020 (UTC) :Perhaps it's your computer that can't play those audios. GJ-Lewis confirmed that they work on his side. FredCat 17:03, January 31, 2020 (UTC)